thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 6 - Swimming Underneath The Water and Meeting Up With Johnny in the Glacier Cocktail and Finding Six Feathers for the Toyland Express
Here is part six of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *(Casey speeds up the mountain once again, eats a bit of popcorn, turns into Pufferty, speeds up to the top, and opens the bars to break them open. He walks through and meets up with Tillie once again) *Tillie: If he'd asked for pearls of diamonds, I'd understand, Casey, but stones! Oh well, no doubt my father has got some crazy idea up his sleeve. By the way, Agent Rustee told me to remind you to get as many silver spades as you can. If you beat the record for crossing the wild canyon, you'll get even more. Is that your new friend, Tootle? I believe it is (Tillie, Tootle, and Casey arrive back home) *Toyland Express: Have you got them? All six? Well done! We're making excellent progress! Now that you know how to fly, you'll soon learn how to dive... Here's a snorkel mask and dive tank, made by me. To swim underwater, you can dive in and direct yourself with the Control Stick. Now, here's your next mission: find six feathers hidden in the Glacier Cocktail. (Casey obeys, runs through a tunnel, dives into a well, swims underwater, wearing his blue trunks, and snorkel mask with black flippers, and his dive tank on, and puts his clothes back on, once he climbs out, and arrives safely at the Glacier Cocktail) *Johnny: Wow, look! It's a little big nose!! Oh, I've seen worse. Well, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects of Groga. Some of them think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprised if there are feathers lying around. (Casey walks away, leaving Johnny to prepare his engine No. 909, an American Ten Wheeler, coupled to five american coaches. Casey speeds down the mountain, lands on the ice, but climbs back up to collect a silver spade, and continues to puff over the side of the mountain to collect another silver spade. He speeds up even faster) *Casey Jr: It's a good thing I'm wearing my snowplough, although it's too uncomfortable. (speeds down the mountain, but gets hurt by a spiked ball, and an electric bolt, and speeds up the hill once again. He collects another silver spade a feather, until he opens a door with the switch, jumps down, and pushes the orange open so that he can go through. Casey speeds up the mountain toward the summit, but gasps when he sees Blossom, a ballet dancing skater, skiing on the snow. He shoots Blossom up in the air, and pushes a button, only to find nothing working. He spots a silver spade, grabs it, and speeds down the hill. He has an idea that will help him to get things going again. He puffs through the tunnel, plummets into the emptiness, screaming, and jumps back out to collect a silver spade, before falling in again, and jumps out twice. He speeds through and gets hurt twice by Jedidiah, who fires at him twice, and is kicked in the air by Casey, who speeds up the mountain to get another feather and gets another spade) *(Evil Train knocks Casey out, cold, with his stun gun. Casey finally regains full health and struggles up the other side of the gorge, huffing and puffing, and puffs a boulder down into the sea below. Casey grabs another spade, climbs up, kicks Allen into the sea, and pushes another boulder into the sea. He sees another boulder, speeds down, pushes the boulder into the sea, and grabs another silver spade. He speeds down the hill to get another silver spade on top of a tempature thing and dives into the sea to swim underneath and collect another spade. He speeds back up to shot some down into the sea below him. He dives into the sea, speeds back up the mountain, spots an electric bolt ball, walks up to it, but gets thrice, flees, collects the last silver spade, and gets his hair sticked up by the electirc ball) *Casey Jr: Oh... It's once I've done that! And now it's twice it's happened! (hits Bart for hurting him and sends him flying into the sea and runs away from the pursuing ball after knocking a blocked wall down) Category:UbiSoftFan94